Of wolves and witches
by Castiel4ever
Summary: Ashley's plan had been to pass through the Tri-Cities. She planned to fix her car and get some much needed shut eye before once again hitting the road. But that fell through when she is forced to get involved with vampires and werewolves. Then there's the matter of the demon infested vampire on the loose. Just what the hell was wrong with this town?.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I claim no rights to any of the characters that are not my OC

* * *

The juddering was getting worse. It had started a few hours ago and had immediately drawn my attention. This car was like an extension of myself, i knew every sound, smell and movement that it could make, and this juddering was definitely not normal.

'Come on, baby. Just get me to civilization and ill check whats wrong', i muttered over the sound of Meatloaf blasting from the stereo. I pushed down anxiously on the gas. There was still 45 miles worth of motorway before i reached the next city and i was really hoping id get there before my car gave up completely. Yawning so largely that my jaw gave an uncomfortable click i reached to my left blindly grabbing the half full can of coke from the cup holder attached to the door i drained it before blinking to focus my eyes. I spent allot of time on the road but this journey had been a long one, i had spent the last sixteen hours driving with only an hour break hear and there for food or to stretch my legs. My body was aching with its demand for rest which was another reason i needed to reach the city quickly, so i could find a hotel before i crashed after falling asleep at the wheel.

When i finally began seeing houses lining either side of the road my eyes were burning in pain, along with my hands, legs and backside. The setting sun didn't help much. Pulling into the first one stop garage i could find i turned off the engine giving the wheel an affectionate pat as i did so. Pulling on the hand break before undoing my seat belt i pulled on my sunglasses to protect my sensitive eyes from the harsh setting sun before stepping from the car. Groaning and stretching out the muscles in my arms and legs i waited for the feeling to return back to my backside before feeling safe enough to move. After filling the tank i made my way into the shop and browsed through the isles for something to snack on for dinner. The limited choices didn't appeal in anyway so i finally just grabbed a bottle of coke and paid for it along with the petrol, deciding that my rumbling stomach deserved a stop at a dinner, hopefully someone would know directions to a hotel from there as well.

The first dinner i found was a small and intimate place called 'sammy's', parking in the surprisingly crowded car park i grabbed my purse and stepped out of the car. It didn't take long to realize that 'Sammy's' was a popular teenage hang out jugging by all of the spot ridden kids crowding all of the tables. Sighing and trying to ignore the stabbing pain that their loud voices were sending through my head i waited as patiently as i could in line. When i was finally asked what i would like by a friendly older woman from behind the counter i was ready to leave as quickly as possible which is why my order of fries and a double burger were to go. The woman was nice enough to give very detailed directions to the nearest cheapest hotel while we waited for my order and fifteen minutes later i was feeling slightly better about my visit. Walking towards my parked car i automatically paused at the sound of raised voices to see a group of boys were laughing and jeering at a fifteen year old girl with bright hair.

'Are you as much of an animal as your father', one of the teen's mocked reaching foreword to poke at the girl. My legs were moving before i had even made the decision to help her, due to the length of them it only took a few seconds for me to appear at her side taking a defensive step in front of the pink haired teenager.

'She might not be an animal, but i am', i said lowly while pulling the sunglasses that his my eyes down my nose to glare at the three boys darkly while i flashed my teeth in a sharp grin. 'Id beat it before i decide to forgo my burger and eat you instead'.

The naive boys attempted to keep up their mask of toughness as they backed up slightly the largest of the three gave a hurried whatever as they left. I only took my eyes off them when they turned the corner out of sight before turning to face the girl as i pushed my sunglasses back up my nose. The teen was grinning widely at her actions.

'You didn't have to do that', she said happily and i allowed a small smile.

'That was the most fun iv had in a while'.

'Are you one of my dads wolves?', she then asked her eyes narrowed in confusion as she noted that her savior was not someone she recognized.

'I'm not a wolf', i admitted eyeing her as she started smiling again.

'Really?, well that was great. You even had me convinced. I'm Jesse Hauptman, by the way', she introduced herself bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement at meeting someone new.

'Your welcome, Jesse', i hesitated for only a second before accepting her tanned hand in a quick form handshake. 'Mariana Prewitt'.

The lie slipped as easily from my lips as it would had i been telling the truth. The name was one that i had used so often that i was almost convinced that it was the truth.

'Jesse!', a voice called from the direction of the dinner drawing both of their gazes. The woman that has called out was jogging towards them. She was tall with dark skin and dark hair, at a guess it looked like she had some Indian features. But it wasn't any of these things that had me wanting to leave as soon as possible, it was the feeling of magic coming from her. It wasn't dark by any means and she didn't have enough to be like me but either way i didn't want her being any closer to me then necessary.

'I have to go, take care of yourself Jesse', giving a quick forced smile i started towards my car as casually as possible. If i had looked back i would have noticed the woman in-hail then stare after me in confusion. But i didn't, instead i entered my car and left for the hotel as quickly as possible.

Mercy P.O.V

Instead of just dropping Jesse off at the house like i usually did after she helps me in the garage i pulled up and turned off the engine. Jesse gave me a confused look as i pulled off my seat-belt.

'I need to speak to your dad'.

Jesse shrugged and lead the way into her house calling out for her father as i closed the front door after us.

'Kitchen', he called back and we made our way towards him.

I could smell coffee and Adam, two things that went surprisingly well together. Upon entering i found Adam reaching up into the cupboard for a cup and couldn't help but let my eyes linger on the shifting muscles of his back that were hidden under his light blue shirt. He either smelt me or heard my loud heart beat because he turned to us with a surprised but smug look on his face.

'Do you know anything about the new witch in town?', i asked before he could open his mouth. Jesse paused in the pouring of her juice while Adam raised an eyebrow.

'No?', he asked in question.

Taking a seat at the ridiculously large dinner table i accepted the cup of water offered to me by Jesse. 'Yeah, i smelt her outside 'Sammy's'. she was taking to Jesse'.

Adams eyes flashed to face his daughter who was frowning in confusion, her eyes then brightened in understanding.

'Oh, you mean the girl with red hair?', she asked and i nodded taking a sip of the cool water in my hand. 'Shes a witch?, cool', the teen grinned until she saw the look Adam was leveling her with and rolled her eyes.

'Dad, she helped me. A couplke of boys from school were harassing me and she stepped in'. Jesse explained. That part i didnt know.

'Description', Adam demanded.

'Red hair, fair skin, about 5'7. Maybe in her late teens. She was driving a dark green 1965 Ford Mustang', i noted off my fingers before looking at Jesse. The teen rolled her eyes but answered anyway.

'Green eyes, Southern accent and she said her name was Mariana Prewitt'.

'Alright, ill look into it. Do you think shes dangerous?', Adam asked turning to me.

'I'm not sure', i responded slowly, 'She didn't smell like dark magic or anything malicious. All i could smell was pure magic and exhaustion'.

Adam kept eye contact for a few seconds, long enough to make me feel slightly uncomfortable and i had to resist shifting in my seat. Finally he broke contact and nodded.

'The car isn't common, ill check up on her. As long as she doesn't cause any trouble we should be fine', he decided and stood to finish making his coffee.

I relaxed back into my seat glancing at Jesse who looked deep in thought. Hopefully this whole thing wouldn't amount to anything but i couldn't take any chances, not when Jesse was involved.

* * *

A/N

What do y'all think of the first chapter, please let me know.


	2. Life on the road

A/N

Hey guys forgot to put in the first chapter that this is actually a crossover with 'Dead witch walking' by Kim Harrison. I couldn't find the book in the list to announce it as such but if you have read both books then you will probably notice a few similar things. If you haven't read Dead witch walking then i definitely recommend it, Kim is a genius. So anyway i don't own anything but my OC.

* * *

The hotel was easy enough to find, it definitely wasn't five stars but i had slept in worse places. After booking a room i scouted the place out, taking note of every entrance and exit before finally falling into bed only pausing long enough to put up a few security charms.

When i awoke the sun was half way across the sky. Glancing at the old alarm clock sitting precariously on the bedside table it announced that it was twenty five past one in the afternoon. The fact that i had slept for a little over fifteen hours didn't surprise me in the slightest, what did surprised me however was that it was an undisturbed sleep, something that was a rarity for me. Heaving myself out of bed and lazily grabbing some clothes i made my way to the rooms adjoined bathroom. The strong smell of bleach and air freshener churned my stomach but at least i knew that it was clean. Turning to the shower and turning it on a sigh of relief left me when the water began to heat up under hand, hot water, thank god.

While it turned out that i did have hot water i only had enough to send fifteen minutes under the pressurized spray before the pipes began protesting and spluttering out cold water. The fifteen minutes however were heaven and when i did step out of the shower i felt better then i had in days. Drying off and pulling on a pair of old faded blue jeans that had holes in the knees and an old black tank top that was slightly to small on the length. Taking the time to blow dry my hair with the travel friendly hair dryer that was supplied with the room i then pulled the slightly frizzy curls into a bobble before brushing my teeth and announcing myself ready for the day.

Exiting the bathroom into the main bedroom it took a few seconds to hunt down some foot wear after i had thrown them off the previous night in my hurry to get to bed. Once found i pulled on the steel toe boots that had seen better days before placing the silver dagger that was under my pillow in my left boot while a silver smith + wesson 5906 pistol was placed in its ankle hostel in my right boot. The small gun was loaded for werewolves and the cold steel was a familiar reassuring weight against my ankle. Pulling on a pair of sunglasses and grabbing my duffle bag and jacket i finally exited the rented room, locking the door tightly. After being robbed quite a few times in the passed, experience had taught me not to leave anything valuable in a hotel room while i wasn't there.

Unlocking the car and throwing the bag into the boot before sliding into the front seat i stared at the wheel hopefully while turning the key in the ignition. Exhaling in relief when the car started with a sputtering that was in no way normal i made a point to book it in to the garage at some point during my stay as i pulled out of the hotel car park.

The dinner i chose was one that was only a block from the hotel, the idea of dealing with all of the hormonal teenagers didn't appeal to me and i was glad to see there was very few cars parked outside the cafe when i pulled up. It smelt absolutely heavenly, immediately upon entry my stomach had released an embarrassingly loud rumble of appreciation at the smell of bacon and sausage in the air.

While my body was complaining about its lack of real food nothing on the menu really caught my fancy so when the waitress with a pin on her uniform declaring her a Claire approached the table i just picked something that i knew i wouldn't turn down.

'What can i get you?', Claire asked with a smile so big that it gave me phantom cheek pains just by looking at her.

'Um, a coffee, black. and a slice of your cherry pie. Thank you'. The woman's smile didn't lesson as she wrote down the order and i quickly handed her the menu in my hand when she looked up in order to avoid the uncomfortable situation of her realizing that i had been staring at her down-turned face with a grimace.

'Coming right up', she beamed before turning away to flash her absurdly white teeth at another customer.

God i was unsocial. Pulling the sunglasses from my face and frowning at the realization that i had been on my own for to long id forgotten how to behave around people properly. Sighing and pulling a forgotten newspaper closer i chose to ignore my shortcomings and start flicking through. When my order arrived i remembered to thank the waitress with a strained smile of my own before turning back to the paper and eating a mouth full of the pie. It was surprisingly good. Closing my eyes for a few seconds to fully appreciate the taste i then opened them and flicked to the renting advertisement section of the paper.

Like my usual routine i would stay in the hotel for a few days until i knew if i had anyone following me then once safe, i would rent a flat and get a job until it became necessary to move on again. This had been my routine for four years now. Some towns i could stay in longer then overs but i had never felt safe enough to stay any where for longer then seven months. I always ended up grabbing a bag and running. While it was exhausting and lonely it was all i really knew. After the first few moves i stopped making any connections because it was hard to cut them completely when i left. God i was so screwed up, the only home i had, the only place i felt safe was in my car and that wasn't likely to change any time soon.


	3. The late night visitor

That night my restless sleep was interrupted by a polite knock on the door. Rolling out from under the scratchy blankets my eyes focused upon the charms hanging before the door. They didn't give any warning about the visitor which meant that they weren't dangerous. Cautiously approaching the door i looked through the peeping hole to see a tall, handsome dark haired man was waiting patiently on the other side of the door.

No not man - a vampire.

After the undead visitor has left, sleep was hard to find so for the rest of the night and well into the morning i went over my options. The vampires would have retired long ago so leaving was an option i could be long gone before nightfall. But i was exhausted and i didn't think my car would take the long ride either. Also there was the fact that the seethes mistress was interested enough to send a vampire with an invite to enter the seeth, whats to say she wouldn't just send vampires after me. My list of enemy's was already as long as my arm and adding another one to it, especially one that was so powerful would not be beneficial to my health. Then again it could be a trap.

Growling in agitation as my planning came around in circle i moved to my bag and began yanking out sandwich bags full of herbs. It looked like going to the seeth was the only option there was, if it was a trap then going in without any kind of protection was out of the question.

The sun was setting after i made a quick run to pick up some food and finished with my hurbs. Taking enough time to drink the concoction i then grabbed the directions to the seeth that the vampire was kind enough to write down before leaving. The drive to the seeth was far to quick i'm my opinion and barely twenty minutes after leaving the hotel i was driving through large iron gates. If i had known how close i had been sleeping to the vampires mansion i would have chosen a different hotel. After pulling up beside an old truck i took a few seconds to take a deep breath to calm my racing heart. As soon as i exited the car i felt eyes on me and the instincts that had kept me alive on the road for so long were screaming that something wasn't right about all of this. Swallowing and directing a longing gaze back towards the gate i locked the car, it was too late to go back now.

Moving towards the large ostentatious house and raising a hand to knock on the dark wood. The door however chose then to open slowly on its own. Staring at it with an intense urge to turn back around and hide in the safety of my car my hand slowly lowered back to my side. No one was on the other side of the door when i entered and a shiver moved up my spine, all this place needed was some music and the feeling of entering a horror movie would be complete.

Expecting someone to jump out with a loud boo forced me to stay frozen in front of the open doorway but after a few minutes of standing like an idiot i finally decided to just moved towards the sound of low voices coming from further down the hall. Rounding a corner i paused when a man turned to look at me from an open doorway. He was tall and lean but decidedly human or rather wolf. The charm around my wrist didn't burn so the cowboy didn't mean any harm at least not to me. Approaching slowly he looked me over with a raised eyebrow he then open his mouth more then likely to question why a teenage human was walking in the vampires nest but then a red headed Irish vampire brushed past him into the doorway he stood before. The vampire seemed to come out of no where and i was forcefully reminded about the danger i was in. The cowboy followed the vampire with his eyes before turning to give me one last look before he too followed after the leech. Taking a deep breath of the dusty air i steeled my nerves before following after him. As soon as i entered the old chair placed in the middle of the room caught my attention. It felt like magic and not all of it was light. What the hell was going on?.

**Mercy P.O.V**

When the red headed vampire entered the room i tore my gaze from the chair and looked at the doorway. Warren entered and took a proper body guard position on my right, while Ben rose to his feet and stood just behind and to my left so i was flanked by werewolves. The next person who entered the room was definitely unexpected, it was the witch who helped Jesse a few days ago. She looked as confused at our presents as i was to her's. She brought with her the smell of magic which was slightly stronger then it was when i first scented her, obviously she had used magic recently. She was the youngest in the room by far while she was tall standing at 5'7 most of her height made up by her legs she only looked to be in her late teens early twenties. Her bright red hair was in a high pony tail and her face devoid of any make up. The intelligent green eyes that looked around the room cautiously betrayed her Irish roots. Before i could question her presents the room began filling up with vampires. The witch put her back against the wall beside the doorway and watched blankly as the night walkers filled in one by one.

I counted under my breath, fifteen vampires. They made an impressive showing, if only in the expense of their clothes. Silks, satin's, brocades in all shades of the rainbow. One or two wore modern business suits, but most of them were in period costumes, anything from medieval to present.

Somehow i expected more dark colors, but i didn't see any black or grey. The werewolves, witch and i were under-dressed, not that i cared. I was careful not to make eye contact with any of them. A dark haired, seemingly young man with narrow shoulders entered the room. Like Stefan he was more human like then most. It was his clothes more then anything else that i remembered. If Andre wasn't wearing the same pirate shirt that he'd been in the night i met him then he was wearing its twin. After sitting down, he unlike the others looked at me directly and smiled in a friendly fashion. Before i could decide how to return his greeting, Marsilla, Mistress of the Mid-Columbia seeth, came into the room. She wore a brilliant red, Spanish style ridding skirt with a frilly white blouse that suited her blonde hair and dark eyes. She stared at us - no at the wolves, with an avid, almost hungry gaze. Both Ben and Warren had enough sense to keep their eyes diverted from her's. It would have been instinctive for them to meet her gaze and try to stare her down, instinctive and disastrous.

Finally Marsilla's voice, deep and lightly accented broke the silence.

"Go and retrieve Stefan. Tell him his pet made it here and we are tired of waiting".

I couldn't tell who she was talking to, she was still starring at Warren, who she had gradually focused on in preference to Ben - but Andre stood up.

"He'll want to bring Daniel", Andre said.

"Daniel is being punished. He cannot be brought out", the vampire directly on Marsilla's left was quick to argue.

Marsilla's mouth tightened.

"Your aspirations to the contrary, i still rule here, Bernard. Andre, bring Daniel as well", she glanced around the room. "Estelle, go with him. Daniel might be difficult".

The middle aged woman in her beaded flapper dress stood up abruptly as if someone had pulled on string above her. Andre gave me a small, reassuring smile as he walked passed, Estelle ignored us in what i decided was deliberate rudeness but i preferred it to Marsilla's hungry gaze. I had to resist the urge to take a step foreword and block her view of Warren.

The minutes we stood waiting crawled by. I'm not very good at waiting and had to resist the urge to figit. I'd have though that Ben would be worse then i, but neither he nor Warren, heck even the teenage witch had any problem staying still as we waited. One by one as if Andre's leaving was some sort of signal, the vampires turned their gazes on me, their expressions blank. The only exceptions were Marsilla and the vampire on her right, who appeared to be a vampire of seventeen - so i looked at them.

Marsilla watched Warren occasionally flexing her long highly decorated finger nails while the teenager stared off at the doorway, staring at the witch i abruptly realized. The woman was either unaware of his gaze as she stared at the wall directly opposite her or she was un-bothered by his hungry gaze.

I heard Stefan and his entourage coming well before they got to the room. Estelle brushed passed us first, and resumed her seat. Andre took up a position on the couch near the odd, wooden chair. Stefan stopped a few feet behind me. Turning i saw he still wore the clothes i had seen him in last, but he appeared unharmed. He was carrying a young man in his arm's who could be no one but his young friend Daniel, Littleton's first victim. The man, Bernard, cleared his throat and stood, Marsilla turned her eyes from Warren and seemed to look around the room for the first time, her eyes landing on the witch. Before Bernard could open his mouth to speak Marsilla held up her hand sharply to silence him.

"We first will deal with the witch", she announced. As one all eyes turned to face the teenager who raised her head and pursed her lips.

"Well if that doesn't sound threatening', i heard her mutter as she pushed off from the wall and approached us.

"Sit," Marsilla ordered.

Again the with pursed her lips but stain the wooden chair. The chair seemed to react to her giving out a pulse of excited magic that clashed with her own and danced through the room. The red head stared at the brass thorns sticking up from the arms of the chair with a reluctant expression before forcefully forcing her hands down on the spikes impaling herself to the chair. I shivered as an even stronger thrum of magic burst through the room. I saw the vampires in the room inhale deeply and followed suit shaking off the lingering magic. The scent of herbs in the air confused me slightly.

"You used Ambrosia", Marsilla suddenly barked breaking the silence. The witch shrugged.

"I wouldn't come with out some kind of protection. It wont effect you unless you decide to take a bite out of me", she responded in a southern drawl, that was slightly more pronounced then Warrens. The young looking vampire with his eyes still fixated on her spoke up then.

"Truth."

"Do you choose to offer the truth willingly?", Marsilla continued.

"Within reason", the woman replied carefully.

"Truth".

"State your full name", the mistress demanded.

"Ashley Marianna Sinclair', she reluctantly responded.

'Truth'.

'Why did you not inform me of your presence here?', the vampire asked.

'I was unaware that the vampires had a coven in the tri-cities'.

'Truth'.

'Do you wish to harm me or mine?'.

'No, however i will defend myself against any attack from you or yours'.

'Truth'.

'You arrived here three days ago correct?', Marsilla questioned.

'I did'.

'truth'.

'Are you aware of the abomination that arrived after you?', she asked and i leaned foreword to see Ashleys reaction.

'Your going to have to be more specific', the witch responded her voice confused.

'The demon possessed vampire', Marsilla glared.

'Christ', the witch muttered with a raised eyebrow. 'Vampire seeth, werewolf pack now this what the hell is up with this town'.

'Answer', Marsilla suddenly shouted causing me to jump slightly at the sudden noise.

'No, i did not know. If i had, i would have left by now'.

'Truth'.

'Very well', Marsilla sat back in her chair. 'In return for your allowance to stay in my territory your payment shall be your services should i find need of them'.

'No, Ashley responded immediately and Marsilla was on her feet threateningly just as quickly.

'I was lead to believe that money was the price of remaining here and so money is all i will give. I refuse to be anyone's servant', she responded forcefully.

'Truth'.

'Very well', Marsilla glared, ' Your payment shall be $3500 a week $500 for every day that you choose to remain. Can you afford this witch?', the vampire mocked.

'I can, staying longer then a week was not a part of my plan', she responded.

'Truth'.

Marsilla growled low in her throat but once again took her seat. Ashley pulled her hands from the chair with gave another burst of magic almost as though it was disappointed. I glanced at the vampires as the witch stood holding her punctured hands close to her chest and saw that they were staring at her with hungry eyes. She moved as though to leave but Wulfe-the teenage vampire called after her.

'Wait, you will want to hear this little witch'.


End file.
